


155 Words: Jump

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-29
Updated: 1999-04-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully and May.





	155 Words: Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

155 Words-Jump by Dasha K.

From:  
Okay, this is the last one. I promise. <g>

155 Words-Jump by Dasha K.  
Summary: More girlie-smut, set in the Jitterbug Perfume universe, this time during Scully and May's first time in San Francisco.  
Rating: NC-17 I think  
Archiving: Sure, why not?  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish I owned them  
For Iz, who scratched my Goth itch and Gwen, who still makes me laugh for her desert island comments.

* * *

Soon, she would sleep.

She hadn't slept in days, but tonight she would.

May already had dropped off, dark hair against white pillow and skin gleaming silver in the light through the blinds.

Scully licked her lips, tasting the wine of another woman. For the first time in weeks, she wasn't afraid.

Just jump, her body had told her. Jump and be with her. Touch her, kiss those swollen lips, taste her ripe sweetness.

She'd jumped and rejoined the living.

Her fingers had become electric as she discovered the smooth hills and valleys of May's flesh- the soft curves of her breasts and the inward slope of her waist. Summoning her courage, she'd taken one deep breath and jumped into the warm water of the woman's body.

With surprise, she'd discovered the power of giving another pleasure, of making her lover moan with her fingers and tongue, of making her come again and again until they'd both collapsed.

Scully watched the rise and fall of May's chest as she breathed the even breaths of one who dreams.

She wouldn't need to dream tonight.

End


End file.
